


Home (Has never felt Better)

by EmreyShipper17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AGAHGAHAGAG, F/F, Fluff, I love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmreyShipper17/pseuds/EmreyShipper17
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr - Waverly says it first. Gifted to Avrilsky for doing an amazing job so far on "From Afar"





	Home (Has never felt Better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avrilsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrilsky/gifts).



It had been an amazing night. Nicole and Waverly had an amazing Dinner at Shorty's and then came home for board games and movies. Now, Nicole was sitting up at the end of the couch with her legs curled underneath her with Waverly's head resting on her lap, Nicole playing with Waverly's beautiful, golden hair. They had resolved to watch The Notebook while trying to fall asleep. Waverly, who was beyond tired started to drift off.

"You getting sleepy, Baby?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I have a shift tomorrow at nine so I'm gonna try to sleep," Waverly said, Eyelids threatening to close.

"Goodnight."

Goodnight, I love you," Waverly drifted off to sleep but not before realizing what she had said.

* * *

"Good morning Sunshine," Nicole whispered as Waverly slowly woke up, realizing Nicole had the early shift.

Waverly got up and went to the kitchen to fix coffee.

* * *

Nicole was dressed in her police uniform in one hand was a coffee and the other was the door handle. She twisted the knob and shouted to Waverly "Heading off to work, I love you too."


End file.
